YOU FAILED
by SonicMX
Summary: Sonic's Creepypasta Legends Two... Video games are fun, and everyone enjoys them. But a few years ago, an event happened that angered someone. And now it's going to get it's revenge, by attacking the person who caused the event. And the first thing to do, is to kill his loved ones and family. It starts off with his son. He does this... in the form of Sonic Generations.


_SONIC'S CREEPYPASTA LEGENDS 2_

_YOU FAILED_

* * *

To understand this Creepypasta a lot better, read RUNNING. Also, tell me if I overused any blood, for I tried to give a description, but you know, Second try!

* * *

Hello. My name... My name... Well, just call me R. About 15, red hair, male, grey eyes. I come from a little town in a place that doesn't really get attention. But three days ago, we got enough attention. It was for the murders of a family. The people there were nice, caring, and the teens who lived there were my best friends. Sad, really. Anyway, after the murder...

* * *

"Are you sure they gave me there 360? I may be close friends with them, but I figured Kayla and Mike would want to be buried with it." I told there grandfather. He smiled and placed the console in my hands.

"I insist you take it. Both shared a profile, both wanted to reach 100 thousand points, and now I want you to finish it." He turned and pulled a box out of his van.

"But... Why not you, or anyone else?"

"Are you kidding?!" He said. "I don't want nothing to do with video games. And I'm sure they would want you to do it." He placed the box on my doorstep. "And I don't feel like searching for anyone else." He stretched his back and proceeded to get in the car.

"Are you doing this just to finish your job on the will?"

"No, I... Yeah, I guess I am!" He laughed. He started his car up and drove off. I couldn't believe it. I have a 360, but I'm not at the level those two were. I went inside and hooked everything up. I then opened the box and looked at the games. I was feeling pure joy, I tell you what. Portal, Gears of war, Assassins Creed II, Silent Hill 4, and many other games. And I cut the console on and logged into there account.

98,820 points. They were so close to finishing... I guess I'll finish it in there memory... No matter how stupid it sounded to me. I looked into the games, but saw every achievement won. And since they had all my games, this made it hard for me. I went into each and every game, looking at there achievements, but I couldn't find a single achievement in need of achieving, and since no new games are coming out soon, I was starting to worry. But I lucked out when I found one. Sonic Generations. There was an achievement left and I was going to get it!

"The true achievement? What to do... Learn what happens when you play a game with me. If you dare, play the game. For I live here now... Huh?" I scratched my head. "Who?" I slipped the game in and started it up. Then that song played. Intro was good, and I started the first level as Classic Sonic. Easy enough, But I didn't get an achievement. So I tried to start the next level, But something caught my eye.

Now my friends beat this game, one hundred percent. I even played it and got all the challenges done. Maybe not at S rank, but enough to bring color to the whole place. And I'm sure a level doesn't loose it's color after playing a level. I decided to go to Chemical Plant, feeling weirded out, but I was stopped by Classic Tails. He looked at the screen with a dull, dead stare and a text box appeared.

"If your going to end us, finish the job." It said. I looked at him, confused. Was the game hacked? I shut the game off and decided to try it on my Xbox later.

* * *

The next day, I slapped that disk into my 360 and watched the screen come up. I clicked play, and everything shut off. The screen then came on, saying an update was loading. Well, an update would be nice. Well, I thought that anyway. It finished in about 3 minutes and the game came on.

"Sonic Degenerations. Oh yeah, THAT seems perfectly normal." I said. If SEGA thought this was an O.K. thing to do, then they must really be messed up. I started up, and saw the exact same thing as was on my friends console. The I decided to try and pass Tails, since I was modern Sonic now, but I was stopped and a text box over dead eyed Tails appeared.

'End the pain, beat the level." This was getting freaky, but I was determined to find out if this was a cruel hack. It had to be, What else could it be? Well it was something.

"There, level completed." I said. It started the cutscene where Tails would be freed from his statue-like prison. Instead, he was already free, and the sparkles covered his body. Then Sonic fell over in pain. I looked in horror as Sonic's arm became brown, then whitish-purple and, finally, fall off. His arm then shrank and disappeared.

Where Tails stood was a letter. Y.

Blood started poring out where Sonic's arm used to be. It stopped and was replaced with a strange, see-through arm. Like a ghost arm. I cut it off and proceeded to puke on my bed.

But I didn't stop.

I ended up playing each level. No bosses or challenge gates were seen, though. Each level was the same, each time I finished a level, both acts, one of Sonic's friends would disappear and both Sonic's would lose a body part. And each character would leave a letter. Hear, I saw it like this.

Tails- Y

Amy- A

Knuckles- F

Rouge- L

Cream- O

Espio- E

Blaze- I

Vector- U

Charmy- D

When I reached the end, both Sonic's were merely just heads with ghost bodies. I started the final boss and the cutscene played.

"Well if it isn't the rest of those hedgehogs." Modern Eggman said, both walking up. Time Eater was nowhere and both Eggmans looked downright dead. Literally, they looked like zombies. Modern was missing some meat in his cheek and his clothes were torn. he looked as if there was no blood left in him. Classic Eggman had huge craters in his stomach, half of his head was gone, and blood covered the rest of him.

"We knew you would come. Clay told us." Classic said, throwing a fist into the air.

'Clay? Who's Clay?!' I thought, trying to move. I felt... hands on my body. I was then hit hard in the head. I swear I heard my skull crack, but I couldn't feel it as I fell unconscious.

* * *

I woke up in a dark room. I looked around, trying to find a clue to my location. But all I saw was a grey headed boy standing in a circle of light, smiling at me.

"You are really something. Yes, you don't know me, but I know you. I know you, your mom, your friends, and especially, your father.

"Dad?" I asked. "Why? Who are you?!"

"I am nothing. I am nothing at all. Just your Dads worst enemy." He said, smiling wider. And it only grew. The smile widened and widened, ripping his skin and making small lines of blood flow freely.

"Oh God!" I choked, looking away.

"What? You chose to play my game. And you failed." He said.

"I didn't fail. There was no way in winning the game!" I yelled at him.

"You didn't fail at the game. You failed at saving your dad..." He said, laughing. What was he talking about.

"E-explain, now! What did my dad do to you?!" He slowly looked down and picked my head up, yanking my body up off the floor.

"Your dad discovered a game disk. It was filled with millions of People, suffering for the torture they did to video games! He showed saved himself, and then saved everyone else. He took away what I was feeding off for a while. I didn't have a backup plan, so I suffered. Now I'm gonna make him suffer, starting with you." He then tossed me into a circle of light. I was surrounded by Sonic's friends. Each holding there letter. All looked zombified, and there body seemed dried of any trace of blood. Only Classic Tails had blood around him.

"It's over, Ryler!" I shot an angry glance to him.

"Somehow, somewhere, I will warn my dad of you!"

"It's to late!" He said. Both Tails slammed there letter against my head.

"Y!" They shouted.

"O!" Cream yelled, hitting me with her letter, causing me to fall.

"U!" Vector roared, smashing his letter into my ribs

"F!" Knuckles shouted, smashing his letter into my right leg.

"A!" Amy yelled, swinging her letter at my left arm.

"I!" Blaze screamed, hitting me in the head.

"L!" Rouge shouted, using all her force to break my left leg with her letter.

"E!" Espio roared, instantly connecting his letter to my right arm.

"D!" Charmy cheered, sending his letter into my chest.

"You see? You killed each of Sonic's friends, trying to learn the truth. Each of his friends was like a part of him. Now there dead, and so is Him." Clay told me. Sonic's body fell to the floor, rotten and decomposed. Classic fell down after him, the same as his older self.

"And you know what?" Clay said. I turned my hurting head over to him.

"It's going to happen to your father, too. Everything that makes him love life, will die, leaving him like you did Sonic. DEGENERATED AND LIFELESS!" Clay shouted. I felt my lower body become num. I looked down and saw my legs turn into a ghost like form. It continued up to my chest. My brain finally focused to what I heard each character say.

YOU FAILED

"Ryler..." I heard Sonic speak. I turned to see him, one eye opened. For being completely dried of blood and flesh missing, he can still get through it... Well, I was wondering if this was still real or not, so I shouldn't worry about it.

"Your dad taught me a lot about forgiveness. Clay, being angered by this, tried to kill me. He did it by letting you do the job." He told me. "Your friends found the game first. Clay killed them and possessed their grandfather to give you the game. If you can. Warn your dad." Clay slammed his fist into Sonic's head, smashing it like a pumpkin. He then picked my head up and pulled out a knife.

"You're the first in breaking your dad. Goodbye." He shoved the knife forward.

* * *

My name is Ryler. I was killed by a possessed game that knew my dad. I'm now a spirit, looking at the many other victims that Clay as killed. There all white. There eye balls are red. There dead. What confused me was that they had no legs. The only one with legs were a group. A family. My friends. Now I have to think. Think of what to do.

Who was Clay?

What is his intentions?

And what does he want with my dad? I'll try to save you dad. I love you and mom so much. I'll fin the truth. I'll find out what he want's with you.

I love you dad.

I love you dad.

I love you dad.

I love you dad.

I love you dad.

I love you dad.

I love you, Dean.

* * *

Thanks for reading! This is sort of a sequel to RUNNING. I decided to make a few oneshot's that revolve around this. So there will be a sequel to this. I hope you enjoyed the story! Now...

Fav if you enjoyed this and remember...

**_REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!_**


End file.
